Beetle (item)
This article is about the item. For the recurring enemy, see Beetle (enemy). The Beetle is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It is acquired after defeating a Stalfos within the Skyview Temple. Link can launch the Beetle and then control it by tilting the Wii Remote. It can be used to scout out areas, retrieve items such as Rupees or Hearts, cut down enemies and items hanging from ceilings, reverse navigate, get knowledge of upcoming enemies, and strike switches. Link's Beetle is an older model of those fabricated in the Lanayru region long ago, before it became a desert. During Link's first visit to Lanayru Desert, an Ancient Robot will upgrade the beetle so it can also be used to grab, carry, and drop heavier objects, most notably Bomb Flowers. Prior to the upgrade, the Beetle simply rams into and detonates Bomb Flowers. During the Horde Battle, the Beetle's icon in the item menu is replaced by Ghirahim's diamonds, and it is not possible to use it, possibly because Ghirahim used magic to prevent it from disrupting his ritual. After the Beetle has been upgraded by the Ancient Robot in Lanayru Desert, it can be further upgraded in the Scrap Shop to increase its speed and to give it a longer flying time. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U The Beetle appears as an item that can be picked up and thrown. When thrown, it will fly forward in a straight line, and will latch onto any player it touches (which is apparently based on the Hook Beetle's ability). If a player is unlucky enough to get grabbed by it, they will be carried off the stage. The Beetle also appears as a trophy. Hyrule Warriors The Beetle appears as two badges (Beetle I and Beetle II) that can be crafted at the Bazaar's Badge Market. Each badge increases the duration of the Boomerang's Gale Boomerang power-up. Tips *Bokoblins will run away from the Beetle. With this knowledge, the beetle can be used to temporarily disburse Bokoblins and even lead them into places of danger. *When the Beetle has been flying for a certain amount of time, it will loose stamina and will automatically return to Link. This is represented by it blinking red. When the Beetle is flown into areas that it is not allowed to be in, it will start blinking red and will return to Link regardless of upgrades or how long ago the player released it. *While the Beetle is in flight, a green light appears above Link. Flying the Beetle into this beacon of light will automatically return it to Link. *If the player sees an area that they wish to go to, but they don't know how to get there, the Beetle can be used to "reverse navigate" and find out where the path comes from, by simply flying the beetle along the path until the player spots an area that they know how to reach. *The Beetle can be used to collect things that are out of reach like Materials (such as Ancient Flower or Amber Relics) and Rupees. It can also be used to knock down Beehives safely, allowing Link to collect Hornet Larvae from them without engaging the Deku Hornets. See also * Hook Beetle * Quick Beetle * Tough Beetle es:Beetle Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:Hyrule Warriors items